


Cuddle time under the Christmas tree

by Honeybucket



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybucket/pseuds/Honeybucket
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Cuddle time under the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gizah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/gifts).

Couldn't finish details as I planned in time ; _; but hope you like this! 


End file.
